elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chillwind Depths
Chillwind Depths is a partially flooded cave located directly south of Dragon Bridge, west of Morthal. The cave entrance is next to a small waterfall. Overview Chillwind Depths initial chambers are infested with Frostbite Spiders. There are numerous mushrooms growing throughout the entire cave, as well as chaurus eggs which makes it a good place for harvesting ingredients. There are ore veins as well. Many of its tunnels are flooded or partially filled with water. There's a hidden underwater chamber which can only be reached by diving. There are some breathing spots, making it possible to reach it without using water breathing potions. The underwater chamber has a locked (apprentice) chest with random leveled loot. Deeper inside the cave there is a small Falmer settlement, populated by leveled Falmer and Chaurus. The bodies of adventurers and prisoners are scattered throughout the cave, among them the body of one Firir, with a Torn Note that reads: : "They fell upon us at dusk. Dozens of them. The caravan guards were dead in moments. They took everyone else back to the pens. Blinded those who tried to resist. : One by one they've taken the others away - feeding us to those monstrosities, or worse. I don't have much time left. Eydis, my love, if you ever get this, forgive me. : Firir" The last chamber appears to be a place where sacrifice rituals were held, with a stone altar and a dead prisoner body over it. There are blood stains and a Falmer Sword on the altar, as well as dozens of human skeletons in the water beneath it. Beyond it there is a room with good loot inside an unlocked chest to the left and on a table to the right. Alternative route Inside the cave, directly in front of the entrance is a pillar of rock leaning to the left. The Dragonborn can circle around this pillar and jump onto it and then use Whirlwind Sprint to jump to a spider-web covered doorway (the shortcut exit to the cave). This allows looting the end room without combat and also provides an opportunity to get a sneak attack on the Boss enemy at the end of the corridor (he spawns with his back to the corridor). Characters *Eydis (Mentioned) *Firir Enemies *Chaurus *Chaurus Reaper *Chaurus Hunter, with *Falmer *Falmer Nightprowler *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Skulker *Frostbite Spider Notable loot *Orcish Armor in an underwater chest near the entrance. *The Lockpicking Skill Book: Advances in Lock Picking on the table in the last room. *Cabbage Soup at the entrance where the dead Adventurer is. Trivia *An Adventurer's Journal in an abandoned camp on the main road towards Dragon Bridge tells of frequent attacks and kidnappings of trade caravans. According to the journal, the Adventurer, (presumably Firir), states his suspicion of something more sinister than bandits are behind the attacks and his intention to investigate Chillwind Depths. *Along the road south from Whiterun, there is a similar instance of a dead female merchant whose journal mentions her fear of traveling along the road after reports of attacks. Her husband was presumably taken into the cave as a sacrifice, or he is most likely the Nord lying dead on the other side of the wagon. *Eydis can be found at the Old Hroldan Inn, but no dialogue option regarding Firir is present. *A Solitude Guard will occasionally inform the Dragonborn that a lot of travelers have been disappearing without trace south of Dragon Bridge, adding the Chillwind Depths location to the Map. *It is possible to feed on some of the dead bodies when in Beast form, advancing the Werewolf skill tree (only with Dawnguard). *It's possible that a Steel Horned Helmet on the table toward the end of the cave will appear huge, taking up half the table. Picking it up and dropping it reverts it to normal size. Appearances * ru:Провал Сквозняков Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives